The baddest dude In The Room & The best looking Man you'll ever Meet!
by Black The Nerevar
Summary: As the new tournaments are about to start in the land of Pandiora, Champions from all over the world gathers to join this glorious event. As the old warriors gets to mingle with the new ones, strange connections starts to happen... and something unexpected evolves in the heat of the moment. Then again, Anything can happen in a world of Pandiora! 'One-Shot'.


Hey,

Characters: Ace, the pride of tempa (From Strife) Black The Nerevar (Own personal character).

**Information:** This is an erotic roleplay I ended up having with my Soulmate. When I was intreduced to the game ''Strife'' I had no idea that I would end up having a thing for the character. Ace The Pride of Tempa. He was simply the hottest thing I had ever seen atm. So We decided to roleplay it out together, with my character, and Ace from strife. I think my Mate made a really good job trying to ''be him'' or ''Act like him''. I wrote everything down and fixed the grammar and so on. I hope you guys enjoy :)

**SideNote:** Normally my character is addressed as a ''he/him'' It's also what Ace normally says in the story. It's rare they say her even if he is both male and female. I decided to change the him/he to ''her/she'' in order to not make the story too confusing to read for the readers. :P

**Story contains: Sex, Erotic, Rouge, Dirty, Funny, Shemale. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>''The baddest Dude In the Room and The best looking man You'll ever meet.'' - Ace<strong>

It was a warm breeze coming in from the south, summer was defiantly here. She could smell the fresh water near the fountain and nature blooming. It was strong and almost enchanting. It was an outdoor area, a peaceful place to rest, but a less peaceful city. Here laid the Battle fields of Pandiora. Here only the bravest of warriors or the most foolish ones would come and face off one another, in a fight to the glory. The Warrior did indeed come here to fight and prove his worth. He wanted the championship more than anything. But for now, it was time for a break from the arena. Summer had come and new champions and men along with women would come to fight in the arena, trying to become precious winners of the tournaments.

Black had made it through to the last tournaments, now there was going to be a few days break or two until the next/new tournament began. The warriors who finished the last arena fights would now have time to rest and relax and enjoy themselves. There were pools and hot springs around the area if a hot relaxing bath was needed. Places to sleep and places to eat. She was finding herself learning a against a large fountain in the middle of the square, the ground was covered in smooth white Mable. There was a few grass tots sticking out in the corners here and there, but no more then what would be pleasant for the eyes. She could smell the cold water as she relaxed, still wearing her battle armor. A few bruises here and there were covering her body. He was wearing leather armor. Her shoulders where covered by silver pauldrons, out of pure silver with signs and curves nicely formed into them. Her black and read hair ran down her back, blowing slightly in the calm summer breeze. Her pants were also made out of leather, jeans more likely. Not to tight not to lose. She didn't have boots but leather straps rabbet around her feet, she had a bit of claws on her feet, almost like paws. She also had a long fluffy tail, yet her body was completely hairless underneath, not to mention the most interesting fact about her. She was a Shemale. Shemales where almost Rare and considered very exotic in the lands of Pandora. She smoothed her firm face and placed a hand on her chin. A smile had curled up into her face. Today was the day that all the new fresh meat was going to come in.

Her eyes closed for a moment, simply enjoying the warmth of the sun and the cool breeze. Her nails where normal unlike her ''paws'', along with her ears and face. Her top leather suit was covered in a beautiful white fur, taken from the ancient arctic wolves in the north. To a woman ''he'' would look very handsome and masculine with his visible muscles and handsome face. But to a man, ''her'' boobs would be a gift of a goddess. She was very masculine and had nice big muscles for someone her size. She still hadn't seen any of the new champions yet who were suppose to enter the tournaments today, but she knew that they had come today by transport. Faint sounds of wagons and hooves beats, could be heard nearby.

Coming out of nowhere now, as it stopped, a certain blue haired heavy bodybuilder came jumping off a flashy blue wagon that was pulled by a strange 6 legged creature. He had been riding up there instead of sitting inside with the other fighters and newcomers. He felt it to be too warm and for the space to be too little for a man of his stature. He jumped out of the wagon and landed with a light crouch on the ground and got up. He was holding his big battle axe over his shoulder as he looked around, smiling slyly. Here he was, the Battle Field of Pandiora He was ready to beat down anyone standing against him. ''Ain't no room for second place, go big or go home!'' as he thought.

He took a deep breath, missing the cool air from his home in the north. He glanced over at the other fighters climbing out of the other wagons. None of them looked up to his standards he thought, seemed like most of them were just fortune seekers and not really good fighters. He could tell, Oh yeah. He kept smiling as he walked towards the big natural stone stairs leading up to the resting grounds for the champions to rest. He was first to come up the long stairs, not even breaking a sweat though he dashed, taking 3 steps at a time. He stopped at the top and took a deep breath through his nose, enjoying the smells of the summer. He could hear people struggling up the stairs behind him, but he kept moving towards the big wooden building in front of him. He could see steam rising from hot springs on the side of it.

As he came closer to his destination something else caught his sight as he entered a white marbled square with a big fountain in the middle of it. He saw the first actual person who actually looked like a fighter to him. His smile grew as he noticed the size of the bust on this lady and he, without a second thought, strolled over. He was moving in a rhythm, his hands swinging a bit. He was still holding the axe against his shoulder. He moved with a cocky swagger, as was suitable considering how amazing he looked. He stopped in front of the assumed ''female'' and began to study her for a moment as he put the axe head against the ground on his side. He proceeded to learn against it on one hand, running the other hand through his hair as he spoke. "Hey there, I'm Ace, the pride of Tempra and the best looking man you'll ever meet."

The shemale warrior was standing in her own thoughts when suddenly a voice from another person was cutting threw her piece like a saw against solid wood. She turned to see who was interrupting her break, only to end up being greeted by a face that was nothing more but 2 inches away from her own face. She jumped back a few inches, uncomfortable and disturbed by the situation at hand. She proceeded to cross his arms over his chest afterwards and glared at the blue haired brute in front of her. She wasn't amused at all, and his comment didn't help on his new reputation either. ''Is that so.. '' She answered, with an expression that couldn't possible show anymore of how unimpressed she was by his swagger and attitude. He took a quick look at him and studied his body and face. ''I'm guessing you are here to fight in the Arena as well?''' She asked with a careless tone in her voice. Her chin was raised slightly and her eyes were half closed. This ''brute'' couldn't possible be anything but trouble. She knew his kind, cocky and flirty, thinking they are god's gift to woman.

The blue haired man laughed, he obviously was here to fight, why else would he be here? "Of course, wherever they are bucking wild, I'm hoppin' in the middle of it and mixin' it up! I'm here to win and gather some rep and trophies along the way!" He grinned, slyly still and leaned back a bit before pumping one arm up, showing off before asking the Babe in front of him. "You look like you've been in there already, how was it? Glorious?" He laughed and slapped his shoulder pauldron. "The others most have been running in fear from you, you look like quite the fighter!"

She simply glared at him in response, raising an eyebrow. ''Yes, Indeed, and even if you make it to the last finals somehow, you will be facing against me in the Arena... '' He turned a shoulder towards him, trying to avoid eye contact or rather ''air'' contact with the blue brute as much as possible. ''I don't expect you to run off in fear now, would be pretty embarrassing now that you've come all this way just to fight..'' She smirked to herself, closing her eyes slightly. She was obviously trying to mock the Blue haired man

Ace laughed a booming laugh, wiping a finger around his eyes and threw the axe over his shoulder again, swinging a bit where he stood as the laugh faded. "You act so fearsome, I'll take you on right here and now if you can't wait till the final! Loser fights naked tomorrow, whada you say? Or name your time and place if you need to prepare, I assume you might be trembling a bit at the thought of facing the pride of Tempra!" He pumped his eyebrows and laughed again, before giving her a dirty smile.

She turned slightly red from the statement and stared at him slowly, offended too obviously. She was about to say something, but decided not to start a fight, not now. She was still sore and beaten up from the previous matches and tournament. Her arms and legs felt like they could turn to mud anytime soon. she just only got out of the Halls in the arena area. She looked down at her chest and arms, slightly noticing the small drops of blood on her. No this was absurd, she was sore as hell and not in the mood for this nonsense. ''I'll give you a piece of my mind... later, alright?.'' She said with a slight annoyance in her tone. For now she was going to have her armor cleaned and fixed up and then she was going to go over to one of the hot springs and relax, boy could she use it right now. She turned her back to him and walked away, trying to walk off with her own swagger.

The blue brute began to smile "See you later then, champ! Look me up when you've stopped shaking and we'll have a tumble!" He chuckled and swung around, nearly knocking a passing man over with the edge his giant axe, missing him by an inch. The man stumbled back, blinking at his near death experience, but Ace made a long jump followed by a short dash away from the place, not even noticing the man shouting after him as he headed for the hot springs.

He stopped as he came around the fenced opening, looking between the different springs and pools. Most of them were full of people already. It looked like 5 could fit in the smaller ones and 20 in the bigger ones without being overcrowded. He shrugged to himself, throwing his axe down so it got stuck to the ground with its blade. He then started stripping down. The people in the pool gave him odd looks, muttering things to each other, sounding like "Can't he see it's full?" pretty much. He didn't seem to hear or care and stood on the edge, looking down at them all, grinning slightly. "You better make some room, I don't care for crowds." Then without a warning and before any of them could answer he jumped into the spring pool, hands around his knees. A few of the people in it threw themselves away or out of the spring as he landed in it, splashing water on all of them as he landed. He surfaced, spitting out water and laughing heartily.

One man, who had narrowly avoided being crushed by him, threw a punch at his face. Ace slapped the man's hand out of the way and made a chiding sound, clicking his tongue before speaking. "That's some bad manners, you gotta make room for your betters.." He followed it up by grabbing the man's arm, pulling him into an embrace, quickly shifting it into holding the man over his head before throwing him out of the spring. The man flew like a ragdoll, landing with a crash on the grass, nearly rolling over into another spring full of people. The others sitting began to flee out of the hot spring obviously intimidated by him. The man he threw was over 150 pounds and around 180 cm tall and he had thrown him over 2 meters away. People sent scolding glances at Ace and a few dared to yell curses at him, but he merely made a beckoning gesture, telling them to come closer and say it again if they dared. No one did. They took refuge in the other springs and pools where there was room, leaving him all alone in this one. He stretched out, back against the stone edge and relaxed.

Black was already by a small smith near the arena when he heard a man cry out in terror randomly from out of nowhere, not too far away it sounded like. ''What on earth was that?'' she asked. The smith looked at her and shrugged. '' I don't know, trouble makers?'' The Warrior narrowed her eyes slightly. ''Yea.. Trouble makers.. or A trouble maker''. The smith knocked her out of her thoughts when he spoke to her, it was going take some hours to fix the armor up she brought. The warrior was NOT pleased to hear this. She would have to walk around in her tights and her bra with a slim almost transparent shirt. Silk of course. Something was also exposing, her hidden tail. It wasn't unusual that creatures with tails or horns or even wings, entered the arena. It was jus that she was very sensitive around THAT area. It was actually considered rude and impolite to touch another person's tail without their permission. She let out a sigh and thanked the smith. She then proceeded to walk past some of the springs in order to fine one for herself. Suddenly she heard some people nearby mumble something, they seemed very angry.

She moved an ear towards their talking. ''..and the guy fucking throws me like, 2 meters away! What the hell!?'' Some of guy's friends where trying to encourage him to get his revenge on the ice fisted man in the Arena when he was going face the blue haired ''tyrant'' as they said. Her standard expression became a frown. This guy was going to fuck everything up... She had to think carefully about approaching him.. the man Ace threw was pretty big in size and heavy. The shemale didn't want to get thrown like that herself, she decided that she had to plan out her strategy against him. But first.. The springs where calling. It didn't take long before she found one, surprisingly empty also. The spring was surrounded by some long leafed bushes and exotic trees, nicely placed out of view from others. She stripped off her pants and shirt and got into the water, slowly. Moaning delightfully as she went inside. He let her feet float to the surfers and spread out to rest against the sides of the spring. 3 peoples could possibly fit in it. But she wanted it all to herself now. She smiled and closed her eyes, having her head relaxing against the edge of the spring.

Ace had been in the spring for a while now and his body was adjusting to the temperature, making it seem colder then it was. It was slightly annoying him, as the long trip had left him tense. He had hoped some of the guys would had come back in more numbers and he could have gotten a little relaxing fighting and get to move and unwind, but it seemed they had all pussied out. He shrugged, he wasn't going to settle for this pool anymore so he got up and grabbed his things as he looked around, looking for the spring that would give of the most steam. He saw a small, but focused pillar of steam arising from behind some bigger bushes, next to some odd looking trees. He headed over, jumping over the bushes with a high leap, landing next to a small and occupied spring. His expression changed into a very sly and dirty grin as he saw who was sitting in it. It was the female from before. He couldn't see below the water edge as the water bubbled a bit and wasn't crystal clear, but he threw down his axe again and left his things by the bushes, not saying anything as he dropped down into the spring. Water squirting out around him as he did. He threw his arms casually over the edge of the spring, spreading his legs a bit in the water and gave her a nod and a click of his tongue, sounding approving as he spoke. "Funny to run into you here, champ. You look much better without the armor on, less fearsome though." He kept up his grin as he studied her big breasts and pumped his eyebrows as he got a stare back from her.

She was in her own world when she suddenly felt the water move in circles when something heavy landed nearby, it didn't bother her to much at first but as soon as she heard someone get into the water along with a clicking sound. Her eyes flung open instantly, her face turned from relaxed to fucking pissed off, instantly. She was now sitting in the pool straight up rather than laying in it. Her eyes were narrowed and half open, The Brute's smile made her want to break all his teeth out of his mouth. How fucking rude, her annoyance however made her forget about the fact that she was almost completely naked underneath the water except for her bra and underwear of course. Her angered face became steady for a moment and as she realized the horror, she instantly got red in her cheeks, from embarrassment not just the anger. She looked down herself, trying to cover her breasts a bit with her arms. She then proceeded to stare at Ace with a hateful expression. ''Oh are you going to take this one too? I can easily leave then, or are you going to throw me 2 meters as well?'' If looks could kill, Ace would have been buried by now.

Ace smirked "Hey, he threw a punch at me. If you try to strike a mountain, it's just going to hurt. He found that out right there and then." He leaned back against the edge, looking calm and relaxed, his eyes still going between her face and breasts as he spoke. He put his hands behind his head, elbows on the ground as he kept grinning and speaking. "But you are welcome to try me, I'll give you a good tumble right here. You won't even have to take as much off after I beat you, I see you already lost the armor." He winked at him, his good looking body covered in drops of water if it wasn't submerged under it completely, showing off his muscles and soft skin. Ace stretched out in the warm spring, his feet extending and touching hers. He pulled them back after he was done, winking at her again.

Offended she stood up in the springs, Red and annoyed beyond anything she has ever felt in her life. She decided to stand up in the tub, pretending the brute didn't even exist. She turned her back at him and dried her hair, turning it in her hands. Her tense muscles moved in rhythm to her movements and showed just how used they actually were. As she held her hair, twisting it, he back became visible. There were obvious bruises from the battle all over her body. Blue marks, scratches, some slices, even bite marks. But one wound stood out over the others, a very large scar across her back. Just up near where her shoulder blades meet, a large was resting. The scar itself proved to be a wound that would have been able to kill any ordinary beast or human easily from the way it looked. As she stood, ignoring Ace still. Her tail had begun to move a bit, revealing itself from underneath the water. It was a soft tail, fluffy. Now it looked more like soaked fur, being wet as it was. She swung to the sides a bit as she stood.

Ace got up from where he was sitting, intrigued by the marks and scars on her back. He glanced at the tail, smirking as he took a step forward, grabbing the tail gently in his hand and running the other hand across her back, a finger going right under the big scar. "I haven't fought you before have I?, that looks like something my axe would leave on people. Would explain why you are being so unfriendly at least." He chuckled and stroked along the tail, looking down at her wet muscles and hot body, finding her very attractive. He wondered how big a fight she would put up if he tried to go further and the thought amused and aroused him so much he just had to try. He tried to put his hand around her and pull her closer, a dirty smirk on his face as he acted.

When she felt the touch under her scar she almost sprung like a spring. She instantly Grid her teeth and glared at him from beyond her shoulder. ''Hey FUCK OFF!''. Her voice was harsh like before but with a different tone to it, a more hurtful one? She thought she had just enough of this but flinched when Ace grabbed her tail and embraced her from behind. Her heart stopped for a min and for a moment she thought she felt herself being aroused by him like crazy. She snapped herself out of it and took a firm hold of her tail and ribbed it out of his hand. She then proceeded to elbow Ace as hard as she could into him, knocking them both down into the water on impact. It's hard to stand and fight on a slippery spring floor. She rose up from the water. Her expression however wasn't angry, just blank, with a hint of sadness. She made a very cold and narrowed expression to the wet brute before her, who just got back up himself, smoothing back his hair. Her voice was annoyed and cold. ''Listen here you blue ice cold freak! You can act out and irritate me and even mock me if that is how you get your kicks off, but don't you ever and I mean EVER''. Her voice got higher by the final statement. '' EVER touch that scar!''. She sat back down in frustration, smoothing her own hair back slowly. ''What is it you want? Can't you just leave me alone?''.

Ace looked at her and held up his hands. "Woah, woah, calm down there champ. Didn't mean to offend you, just curious is all." He ran a hand through his wet hair, moving in next to her slowly. He sat down and placed his arms on the edge again of the spring. "Hey, I don't mean to come off as a rude dude, just being myself and if people can't deal with it, it's their problem. What's with the scar then, sexy? It looks like it would be a real pain getting a wound like that." .He patted her shoulder in a friendly manner, going about it as if nothing had happened.

She looked at him for a bit, slightly aroused from the previous encounter, not sure how to feel or what to say. She then let out a heavy sigh.* ''Are you going to tell everyone you know, about it?''

Ace shook his head and looked at her "Hey, I'm a loud mouth, not a blabber mouth! Whatever you say ain't leaving this spring." He leaned back, glancing at her with an honest and somehow still dirty smile on his face.

She paused a bit before speaking again, looking at him, noticing his ''porn beard''. ''I didn't get it in fight... '' She proceeded but tried to look away from him, avoiding eye contact. ''I got it from.. a past lover.. '' Her voice trailed slightly off at the last part. She tried to change the mood. ''It doesn't matter anymore… it was a long, long time ago'' She placed her elbows against the edge of the hot spring, trying to relax again.

"Whoa, that's some rough love marks..must have been some very rough and hot sex if it drove him crazy enough to do that." Ace said, patting her shoulder with his hand in sympathy, shaking his head a bit at the thought of someone inflicting such a wound on this lovely creature. "What happened between you two then?"

She let out another sigh. ''He betrayed me and tried to kill me... it wasn't like we were trying out a new type of roleplay in the bed you know.'' Her sarcasm was detectible in her last statement.

"Woah, what a scumbag. He isn't around here, fighting in the Battle Field, is he?" Ace had raised an eyebrow as he looked at her now, still quite turned on, but also interested in her story.

''No.. He is dead'' She said and proceeded to glare at him slightly. ''What is it you want from me? It's the second time I ask you, you know...''

Ace shrugged playfully, smiling slyly at her. "You still owe me that tumble, so when I saw you here I thought you might be ready for it. Are you? or are you feeling shaky again?" he smirked.

She looked at him blankly, in thought for a moment. She then started to blush. ''You know, it's not allowed to seduce/buy or try to somehow to change the fate of the arena tournament by tempting a competitor...''

Ace got a hand up and waved it dismissively. "I'd like to see anyone stop me!" He grinned at her and pumped his eyebrows again, making a very dirty face, placing a hand on her shoulder and keeping it there.

She looked around for a bit, making sure that the place was isolated from disturbance, and apparently other competitors had been leaving some of the springs to go eat or work out somewhere. The place seemed almost empty, there might be few still bathing but they were too far away to notice or hear too much. She then looked back at him, studying him more closely. ''How did you get so buff, if I may ask?''

He grinned and leaned back, lifting his arms in front of her and showing off a bit, flexing them. "Intense fighting since I was old enough to stand, hunting since I was old enough to wield an axe and then more fighting, followed by plenty of tumbles in the hay. Nothing has even got close to hurting me, not even the ice trolls back home in Tempra." He placed his arms back on the edge, a wide grin on his face as he placed a hand on her other shoulder, holding his arm behind her back.

Immediately Intrigued by his touch, she moved a little closer, finding herself rather fascinated by his hot powerful body. She wasn't sure why but she went closer and landing a soft bite on his neck, she then moved backwards a bit, smirking. ''You're not going to slice me with that Axe of yours, are you?'' She Pointed her gaze towards the axe next to them for a moment, then back at Ace*

Ace responded "Oh no, but watch out for the long sword under the water." He smirked back at her, pumping his eyebrows a tad bit, the soft bite had made his blood flow down and he was getting hard. He pulled her closer and held her hand on the far shoulder, his other hand he pressed against her chest, rubbing it over her big, wet breasts. He then grabbed the closest one from the side in his hand and squeezing it gently as his smirk grew dirtier.

She found herself biting her bottom lip, extreme aroused by this blue haired, ice fisted man. Not what she expected when she first saw this bodybuilder by the fountain. Her eyes were now half open and her face as red as a rose. She had a hard time saying no to this seducer, not that she felt like she wanted to. She let out a horny moan when she felt him touch her breasts, his cold hand making her nipples hard. It almost made her go crazy for a moment. ''My.. are there any other things you would like to do to me Ace?''. The excitement almost made it impossible for her to speak normally.

Ace smirked. ''Oh yeah, I'll do everything with ya.." He placed his free hand on her far side and with a quick grip, lifted her so she was mounted over his own waist, face to face. He then cupped her amazing ass in his big hands and squeezed it firmly, nails digging slightly into her skin as he leaned in and kissed her lips. Holding her against himself as he did, his tongue felt slightly cold as it ran over her lips, trying to gain access to her mouth as his tongue rolled over her teeth and lips, pressed against her, kissing and playing. He squeezed her ass again, rubbing his hands over her firm and soft cheeks. Very turned on by all of this, he felt his hard member rise even further and press against her inner thigh underneath water.

She was tempted to open her mouth for him, the cold sensation against her lips made her body tingle. She decided to let him gain access, not for a min did she hesitate. She took him in fully, tasting, sucking, and feeling his tongue with her own. She would suck off his tongue erotically as he forced it inside of her, moaning. She then proceeded to bite and lick his lips, herself slightly drooling a bit from the intense kissing.

Ace began to chuckle slightly when she bit his lip, he learned back and then pressed his head against her shoulder, biting into it gently, moving along it till he reached her neck. He began to bite into it, harder as he moved up towards her ear, kissing and then biting the earlobe. He moved his hands over her body, one moving to the front and cupping one of her breasts, firmly playing with it as he teased her with the intense biting. He moved his other hand down to her thigh underneath the water. He felt so turned on, so attracted to this hot and soft creature in his lap. He moaned lightly into her ear. "I'm going to take you so hard, in every way I can, Sexy...".

Ace's words made her trample on top of him with excitement, she felt like passing out for a moment do to the fast blood rush of excitement. She continued to satisfy him with her hungry moans, panting heavier as they went on. She felt herself dripping down onto Ace's thigh, her pussy being as wet as it was. Her own dick was incredibly hard, she wondered if Ace had noticed the surprise yet.

Ace thought he felt something rub against him and he blinked in surprise when he looked down and found a hard member, obviously not his own, down there. "Woah, you were packing more surprises then I expected! I like it!" He reached down with the hand on her front and firmly held her dick in his palm, rubbing it slowly as he grinned up at her, his other hand reaching down under her and feeling what else he had there. "Oh woah, isn't this a surprise..Best of both worlds, am I right?" He pressed a finger against her entrance, slowly pushing it inside of her pussy as he kept firmly rubbing and stroking her hard cock, pearls of precum running down across his finger and hand. This shemale seemed to be very turned on as well and he loved it more then he should. He had never been with a shemale before, he heard tales of them but this was just excitingly mind blowing. He learned in to kiss her again, using some of his force as he rubbed and fingerfucked her.

She ripped her nails into his shoulders some, but she stayed somewhat on top of him without embracing herself too tight to him. She liked the sensation of being held in place and being touched so intensely by his big firm hands. She let her head tilt backwards slightly and then forward again, groaning and moaning, letting Ace's force and his finger control the rhythm of her body. She felt herself starting to go crazy in her head, this was turning her on too much, but gawd, she wanted him to torture her in any sort of way before taking her. ''Gawd.. I want you to touch and tease me in any possible way Ace, you're hands are just... amazing..''

He laughed a dirty laugh and started touching and fucking her slower, forcing another finger into her slowly, moving them steadily deeper, then in and out, rubbing her hard dick and with the thumb on his other hand be began to press against the sweet spot on top of the head, making firm circles there with it. "Then that's what I'll do, champ." He spoke it softly into her ear. "Then I'll take you hard, holding you down against the side of this spring, as I thrust into you, holding your tail and neck, I'll fuck you till you cum so hard Kraytos and Baldir hears you scream on the Battle Field..!" He kept touching her, smirking and chuckling, finding it to be a huge turn on to tease her like this.

She grabbed on to his muscular arm she was having underneath her, trying to press herself further on to his big cold fingers. She wanted more, she craved more. This was possible the best decision she had ever made. She began to lick and suck on his chin while moaning in pleasure, cursing her to bite into him a bit. She could feel her nipples harden, especially to the cold sensation coming from his hands/arms. Ace intentionally let out some of his cold, in order to intense the experience. ''Nhn… More.. '' . She growled.

He bit down on her neck, letting his teeth dig into her flesh a bit before moving his mouth, doing it again and again, forcing his fingers deeper inside of her, letting her sink down around them as he started moving them fast and firmly in and out of her. His other hand gripping the shaft of her hard cock and began rubbing it with decisive force as he bit down into her neck once more and kissed her chest afterwards. He stuck his tongue out and licking over and round her hard nipple, taking it in his mouth and sucking on it hard. It was a slightly chilling sensation, his tongue and lips were chilly, but his salvia was hot. He switched nipple after a little while, playing around with it using his tongue before sucking on it as well, gently taking it between his teeth as he pulled back, taking it with him a bit before letting go, teasing her even more. He bit her cheek as he leaned in, taking her bottom lip in his mouth and gently dug his teeth into it, holding her like that with his mouth as he stroked and fingerfucked her good.

She felt herself unable to hold it anymore, she needed something else now. ''Can we.. a .. nhmm take a different position?'' She felt a slight feel of drool running down from her mouth in excitement as Ace teased her, she felt herself panting harder. The pleasure almost became too much for her, she began to beg. ''Aahh.. Ace.. , come on..''.

"You wanted to be teased, didn't you? This is teasing and stopping now would be fucking rude, bro.." He kept going for a while, holding her there if he needed. Then Ace suddenly stood up, holding around her sides, their two hard and wet members next to each other. He placed a hand on her as cheeks, spreading them with his fingers and gently pressing his index finger against the entrance there, rubbing against it and gently pushing his fingertip inside a bit. He continued to kiss her intensely as he did, his mouth open wide, grinding himself against her as he played with her tongue, exploring her mouth.

She found herself insanely wet and hard. This was so intense for her, so hot. She forced her own tongue into his mouth again, playing roughly with his tongue and lips. She continued for while, while moaning his name into his mouth over and over, feeling the rhythm of Ace's strong body. She proceeded to smile and bite her lower lip. ''You been teasing me for a while now'' She panted, moaning still. ''Maybe you let me suck you off a bit?'' She asked, almost pleating him.

"Oh yeah." He placed her back down into the water, letting her stand down. Then grabbed his own hard member in his hand and started rubbing it in front of her, giving her such a dirty grin, pearls of precum began to drip into the water. He was really wet and as he watched her get on her knees another rush of blood came, making his dick throb in front of her face.*

She went down on her knees as she began to feel her own member get as hard as a rock. She took a hold of Ace's hard member in her hand, and began to lick the tip of it gently. She teased it inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, licking it up and down slowly, then faster. She continued like this for a while, licking the tip of his member, making sure to lick up all his cum. She then started to take it into her mouth, it was quite big, but she didn't mind. She liked the sensation of being partly choked while sucking him off. She moved her head forth and back slowly, trying to take most of it in as she could. Black proceeded to take as much of it into her mouth while gently grabbing and fondling his Balls.

He chuckled at first, and then started moaning out softly. "Oh yeah, suck it good sexy..!" He grunted in pleasure after that, groaning even more when she grabbed his balls, loving the sensation when she took as much as she could into her mouth. Ace placed a hand on the back of her head and started forcing her to hold it in there, choking her for a while with his big member before letting her go and continue. He ran his hand through her hair, pulling in it a bit as she continues sucking and licking his throbbing cock. Then he placed both his hands on her face, his palms on her soft red cheeks, his fingers at her neck and started fucking her mouth, slowly and not too far at first. Soon he began forcing it deeper in and going faster, grunting in pure pleasure to it. "Oh yeah, so good, take it all in your mouth..! You like sucking on my hard cock, don't you?!" He laughed softly as she kept going, stopping after a while, panting lightly as he looked down at Black, her mouth filled with his precum. He took his dick out and rubbed it against her cheeks, gently slapping his cock against them, precum slowly staining them. She looked so hot on her knees in front of him, he just wanted to take her hard!

She panted and coughed a bit, she then proceeded to lick the stains of precum of her mouth with her tongue. She was blushing like crazy. She then looked at him for a bit, wanting to take it further. She licked his lips in a teasing manner, looking at him erotically, smirking. She learned up against his waist, rubbing her breasts against his member first, while placing her palms on each side of his thighs. ''Why don't you show me why they really call you the Pride of Tempra..? ''. She teased him.

Ace was smiling. "I've never turned down a tumble and if you want the rough treatment, you are going to get it rough." .He winked at her and pulled her up to him, Ace then swung her around and forced her over the edge of the spring, her breasts pressed against the grass outside of it. He stood behind her, holding her neck with one hand, the other he rubbed against her entrance and clit, spreading her lips down there before grabbing his own hard member and pushing it against her wet entrance. Slowly he forced it inside of her. She was tight, so tight..but so wet as well, It made it easier for him to slide it in. It filled her up slowly and forced her to expand to take it all and when she got it all the way in. Ace held it there, squeezing her neck, his other hand grabbing the base of her tail, slowly stroking it erotically and slowly as he grunted in pleasure from being inside of her. "How is that, are you ready for a Ace in the hole..?" He laughed as he slowly moved his hips forth and back.

She pressed her Nails into the grown hard as Ace began to move, her tail curled around madly in Ace's hand. She nodded under his firm hold, growling slightly. ''Mhmm, no reason to wait it out'' She flirted.

He smirked as he forced her face against the ground, gripping her neck harder as he started pounding her hard, grunting and moaning in pleasure as he filled her up. He pressed his iced nails hard into her neck and stroked the base of her tail firmly, pulling in it a bit as he thrusted into her. He tilted his head back as he took her forcefully, not caring if she moaned in pleasure or pain..or both. He kept pounding into her, his thick and long member being forced deeper and deeper inside of her.

She followed his body rhythm, moaning along with him as they fucked. She could feel herself close to Climaxing, after being teased for so long. It was hard not to feel submitted to the whole thing. Ace was a very big and strong man, his hands big and firm, not to mention his ''Icy'' touch. Black began to moan out intensely. ''I'm.. close Ac..Ace..'' She yelped.

Ace leaned in heavier, moaning faster as her tight pussy made him come closer and closer to orgasm, pounding into her one final time as he came hard inside of her, his seed filling her up tightly. After just a second, his cum started dripping out of her. He held still, deep inside of her, breathing a bit fast and smacking her amazing ass with a big hand, leaving a red hand mark on it. He smirked down at her, feeling great. "I bet you liked that..".

Awkward as it might be, Ace was right. Black did in fact enjoy it and much more then she should have. For moment she was stiff, rocking slightly fort and back with him. She then pulled herself away from him, feeling his big member slide out of, slowly making her able to relax herself. She acted her back slightly, letting out a heavy moan mixed with a sigh. ''Mmm.. right. ''He instantly got up on his feet, looking for his cloth. As she looked around she felt slightly embarrassed again.

Ace sat back down into the spring again, leaning back in it, looking content and relaxed as he ran a hand through his hair, grinning slyly again. "Just come find me if you want more, champ or if you are interested in a real tumble. I'm not hard to find, just ask for the best looking man around." He pumped his eyebrows again before leaning back further and closing his eyes, arms on the side of the spring, sitting there and relaxing for a while.

She looked back down at him, a smile slightly crossing over her face. She walked over towards him and placed herself beside him. ''Mind f I chill with you?''.

Ace peeked an eye at her, smirking with his usually dirty smile. ''Not at all, Black.. right?'' She tugged herself into him slightly from the side of the spring and rested her head against his chest. ''Yea, That's right.. Ace.'' He placed an arm around her, feeling comfortable with having her by his side.


End file.
